poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening: Batman and Nighlock interrogate The Joker and Ryvine Sparkle/Superman and Ryan F-Freeman kill The Joker and Ryvine Sparkle
Here is how Batman and Nighlock interrogate The Joker and Ryvine and how Superman and Ryan kill The Joker and Ryvine in the opening of Crash, Thomas, and Ryan's Adventures of Injustice: Gods Among Us. see the city of Metropolis destroyed on a news channel text reads "Metropolis Destroyed. Millions Dead" see some cops looking in horror about this see the door to an interrogation room hear Joker and Ryvine laughing maniacally Ryvine Sparkle: Oh boy. Nighlock:(punches him then grabs his collar) The bomb, Ryvine! Where did you and Joker get it?! The Joker: Why? You and Bats want one? Copybats. Ryvine Sparkle: I have nothing. I think no charater is harmed during the making of this game. (the wall is suddenly blown down and we see it is Superman and Ryan, both of their eyes glowing bright with rage) Superman and Ryan F-Freeman: GET AWAY FROM THEM!!! Batman: We've got this under control. Nighlock: Stand down, Ryan. Superman:(grabs Joker by the neck and pins him against the wall) Ryan F-Freeman:(grabs Ryvine by the throat and pins him against the wall) You drugged us! Superman: You made us kill-(sadly) Lois... My son... Ryan F-Freeman:(sadly) Aria... My own son. The Joker: First Krypton now Metropolis. Ryvine Sparkle: The people you love really tend to blow up around you don't they? Superman:(raises his fist in rage) Ryan F-Freeman:(raises his Keyblade in rage) Batman: Superman! Nighlock: Ryan! Batman and Nighlock: No! Superman:(punches the wall next to Joker's head) Ryan F-Freeman:(stabs the wall next to Ryvine's head) The Joker: You see, that's what we like about you two, Superman and Ryan. Ryvine Sparkle: You're both so much more gullible than they are.(gestures at Batman and Nighlock) Superman:(throws Joker to the floor) Ryan F-Freeman:(throws Ryvine to the floor) The Joker: You think you have a family? Ryvine Sparkle: That locking us up will somehow magically reform us? Keep them safe? (they pick up a chair and sit in it) The Joker: So big, so dumb. Superman and Ryan F-Freeman:(begin walking towards them) Ryvine Sparkle: Now run along so we can break out of here. We got lots of planning to do. And more people to kill. Superman:(grabs Joker by the throat and pins him against the wall again) Ryan F-Freeman:(grabs Ryvine by the throat and pins him against the wall again) Batman: That's enough! Superman:(pushes Batman away) Nighlock: You heard him Ryan! That's enough! Ryan F-Freeman:(pushes Nighlock away) The Joker: We know it's soon but... Ryvine Sparkle: Do you two you'll ever love again? Maybe you two won't kill your next families. Superman:(in rage, he drives his hand through Joker's heart) Ryan F-Freeman:(in rage he drives his Keyblade through Ryvine's heart) (as the screen goes black, we hear Joker having his last laugh with his dying breath and Ryvine screaming in pain with his dying breath) (As Batman and Nighlock suspected, the deaths of Joker and Ryvine weren't the end of it. Superman and Ryvine recruited Wonder Woman, Meg Griffin, Cyborg, Vision, Raven, Scarlet Witch, Green Lantern, Spyro, Adagio Dazzle, Hawkgirl, Archangel, Damian Wayne, and Sprite III, The Flash, Quicksilver, Rainbow Dash, Human Rainbow Dash, Arcee, Shazam, Living Lightning, Rarity, Human Rarity, and Bumblebee to their cause after the deaths of Nightwing and Shadowcat II at the hands of Damian Wayne and Sprite III, Batman and Nighlock alongside Catwoman and Tigress went on to found the Insurgency, recruiting Black Canary, Tawna, Black Lightning, Living Laser, Flash Sentry, Human Flash Sentry, Green Arrow, Crash Bandicoot, Aquaman, Gill Grunt, Batwoman, Nighlockwoman, Huntress, AU Pamela Voorhees, Captain Atom, and King Arthur) (After it was discovered that Martian Manhunter and Mystique had replaced Hawkgirl and Archangel, Superman and Ryan killed them both as Batman and Nighlock watched from afar) (When the Insurgency discovered that Superman and Ryan were making a pill that would enhance one's strength and endurance, Batman, Nighlock, Catwoman, Tigress, Black Canary, Tawna, Captain Atom, King Arthur, Green Arrow, and Crash Bandicoot left to retrieve one. However, the president's distraction failed, forcing Batman, Nighlock, Catwoman, Tigress, Black Canary, and Tawna to retreat while Captain Atom and King Arthur fought Superman and Ryan. The duo were winning until Wonder Woman and Meg Griffin intervened and struck their explosives, forcing the two to carry Superman and Ryan out to space, but failed to kill them and injured Wonder Woman and Meg. Superman and Ryan, thinking they were attacking their adoptive parents, pulverized Green Arrow and Crash Bandicoot to death, but not before they managed to get their trackers and a pill to Batman and Nighlock) (We then see Batman and Nighlock enter the Batcave, placing the pill on an analyzation plate) (Just as the process begins, one of the screens fizzes) Voice: ...They're coming...(static)...They're coming... (Batman and Nighlock know who the person is talking about) Batman (Insurgency): Who is this? Who did-? (a figure appears on the screen, but it is hard to make out) Figure: Leave now! Nighlock (Insurgency):(sees the process is only 6% complete) We can. It's not ready yet. Figure: They're coming! Nighlock (Insurgency):(hears Superman and Ryan's arrival and alerts Bruce) Batman (Insurgency): No. They're not. (We see Superman and Ryan are right behind them) Nighlock (Insurgency): They're here. Superman (Regime): We took away all the madmen of Gotham and Burton. But we left the originals. Ryan F-Freeman (Regime): And like them, like all of your insane reflections, you'd watch this world burn. ( (CRASH, THOMAS, AND RYAN'S ADVENTURES OF INJUSTICE: GODS AMONG US appears on the screen as it goes black again) Category:Nighlocktheawesome Category:Scenes Category:Death scenes Category:Transcripts